Marauders-An Origin Story
by Ocean Eyed Redhead
Summary: Got a lot of PMs requesting this. I hope you all enjoy! I did a lot of research!
1. Chapter 1

*So, I've received a review and many PMs concerning my Remus Lupin Origin story and how much they like the Canon-Interaction that the boys have with one another. Well, I've decided to write a Marauder Origin Story. I'll stick to canon as much as I possibly can-I did a ton of research. I hope you all enjoy!*

CHAPTER ONE

UNCOMFORTABLE INTRODUCTIONS

JAMES POTTER MANEUVERED HIMSELF DOWN THE HALLWAY OF THE HOGWARTS EXPRESS, A LEATHER BAG SLUNG OVER HIS SHOULDER THAT CONTAINED HIS SCHOOL UNIFORM AND MONEY FOR THE TROLLEY. Being rather arrogant, he longed for a carriage of his own. If he were to make any friends, _they_ would come to _him_. That's how it usually went anyway. People flocked to him. James couldn't recall a single mate of his that hadn't approached him first.

James neared the end of the train, continuing to search for a vacant carriage.

As he reached the last trolley he surrendered to the idea of having to ask permission to enter a carriage. He always hated that. Asking for the permission of his peers for something as trivial as a seat. He turned on his heel, chin jutted out in defiance as he began his new endeavor of charming an entire carriage to fall in love with him-as most people did. Maybe it was his looks or his messy hair. His ability to ride a broom with such expertise at his young age. The money his parents consistently spoiled him with. People loved James Potter despite his boastful attitude and air of superiority he carried as he strutted about.

Passing a carriage, he found himself halting at the sight within. James' brows furrowed and he took a step backwards to confirm what he thought he had seen. A lanky looking boy with a mop of light brown hair that fell in his eyes sat by the window. He looked sallow and sickly. The most exhausted James had ever seen any person.

However, that wasn't what had made James halt in disbelief. The boy lazily snapped his fingers then opened his hand, in his palm danced a ball of fire. He closed his hand then continued the process routinely. James leaned into the carriage and pointed at boy.

"H-h-how are you doing that?" gawked James.

The boy jumped as though he had been pinched out of a deep slumber. The fire in his hand was extinguished instantly. No smoke or fizzle. Just gone. The boy looked between his closed fist and James with wary eyes.

"Oh, the fire thing?" he asked, raising his brows.

James laughed and nodded.

"Yes, the fire thing? You know? Where you made fire appear in your hand!"

The boy smiled slightly, however his icy blue eyes reflected no delight, just exhaustion.

"It's just something I've been able to do since I was a boy. You know how some of us discover that we're wizards through some magical talent we perform simply on accident? That was mine. My mum is a muggle so the confirmation that I was indeed a wizard was quite comforting."

James grinned. Someone worthy of his presence.

He entered the carriage then sat opposite the boy and placed his bag on the floor between his legs.

"I'm James Potter," he said extending his hand.

The boy shook it, James took note of the frayed, knit sweater he wore. He was obviously not from money.

"Remus Lupin," the boy replied.

James cocked a brow.

"Lupin? Any relation to Lyall Lupin? The famous defeater of Dementors?" James asked softly.

Remus yawned, a slight smile on his lips.

"That's him. Though now he works in the Ministry in the Department of Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. Boggarts, poltergeists, etcetera. My mum is an insurance agent so he decided to settle down after they got married. Didn't want to risk a Dementors' Kiss, you know?" he shrugged.

James had to admit that he was impressed by the poor looking boy with the tired eyes. With who his father was James assumed Remus would be wealthy; then again, working in Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures was notorious for being a low class job. One that people often didn't value. Remus was obviously going to be a talented wizard, though-especially with a father like Lyall Lupin. Renowned Dementor Defeater.

"Pleasure to meet you, Lupin. I expect we will be great friends," James replied with a wide smile.

Remus seemed to tense slightly, then swallowed and relaxed, nodding. He suddenly appeared elated.

Another boy stopped in the carriage door, leaning on it. He was dressed particularly well. He wore a white button up and black slacks that seemed to be perfectly tailored to his body. In one hand he held what looked to be a black briefcase. Oddly enough, his formal and wealthy attire did not reflect the rest of him. His hair was shaggy and black, hanging in a face that seemed, even for an eleven year old, quite dashing. His eyes were dark and calculating and reflected a massive amount haughtiness.

"l'll be sitting right there," the young man said pointing to the spot beside Remus.

It wasn't a request.

He walked in with a sort of poise that screamed he was upper class. Pure-blood most likely.

"I'm Sirius Black. You are?"

James admired his confidence. It was the kind of self-assurance that he had only seen in himself. James instantly knew that they would be kindred spirits and held out his hand.

"James Potter," he nodded with a grin.

Sirius turned his gaze to Remus who stared at him with a sort of amused curiosity. No doubt, entertained by his regal attitude. Sirius held his hand out to Remus, a slight smile on his face. He appeared to be just as regaled with Remus. Finally, Remus responded.

"I'm Remus Lupin."

"Pleasure to meet you both."

Just then a boy with greasy black hair and an abnormally large nose peeked into the carriage.

"Have you seen a ginger girl wandering about?" he sighed.

Though hunched over, you could tell this young man held himself a cut above the rest. Sirius instantly took a disliking to him-with no idea why. He could just tell that this boy was a git.

"Who are you?" James asked, raising a brow.

"Severus Snape," he replied.

Severus crossed his arms and raised his chin attempting to appear confident. Sirius turned to James as if Severus wasn't there.

"Where are you heading if you have a choice?" Sirius asked James, trying to show Severus that he was not welcome.

"Gryffindor, where dwell the brave of heart! Just like my dad... Got a problem with that?" James replied.

"No. If you'd rather be brawny than brainy," interjected Severus.

Remus sighed and ran his hands through his hair, clearly uncomfortable with the confrontation.

Sirius cocked a brow at Severus, glaring slightly.

"Where are you hoping to go to since you are neither?" leered Sirius.

Before Severus could retort or Remus could run interference, a girl showed up beside Severus.

"Sev, I found us a carriage down the hall with two first years."

James couldn't help but gawk at the beautiful girl before him. She had long fiery hair that framed her fair skinned face-almost every inch covered in freckles. Her eyes were large and greenish-blue. They seemed warm and kind as she smiled at her friend 'Sev.' James was astonished that someone so beautiful was involved with this 'Severus' person.

The girl looked to James, Sirius and Remus with a welcoming smile.

"I'm Lily Evans."

"Remus Lupin."

"Sirius Black."

Her eyes turned to James who still gazed at her, dumbfounded.

"J-James Pot-Potter," he managed to utter.

She acknowledged each of them with a nod, while hiding a slight laugh at James.

"C'mon, Sev," she said towing Severus away.

Sirius smirked at James who finally shut his gaping jaw.

"The train hasn't even left the station and you've already got a girl you fancy?" chuckled Sirius.

"Love at first sight, perhaps?" Remus said with a small smile.

James looked between Sirius and Remus in disbelief. His eyes seemed to bug out of his skull.

"She was beautiful! How could you both NOT fancy her immediately?"

"Louder. I don't think the entire train heard you," Remus replied flatly with a grin.

James crossed his arms and lounged back on his seat.

"Just you two wait. Evans and I are gonna go out."

"I barely know you, James Potter, but I believe you'll do just that," Sirius said pointedly.

"I'll admit, your tenacity is admirable," shrugged Remus.

James sighed dreamily, looking at the ceiling. Lily Evans would fancy him soon enough. How could she not? James knew his way around a broomstick, he had money and to his knowledge he was exceptionally handsome. Evans would recognize this soon enough.

A boy paced outside the carriage, a muddled look on his face. Remus raised his brows as the boy paced back and forth outside their carriage, mumbling something to himself. Sirius and James bit back snickers, humored by this mess of a young man. Remus, however, instantly took pity on him.

"Oi, you," Remus called.

The boy stopped dead in his tracks, just outside the carriage door-his eyes still facing forward. Slowly, he met Remus's gaze. His eyes were wet and beady and his face was moist with perspiration. His body was not slight, nor plump. He was simply stout. He seemed to be holding his hands up to his chest, almost as if praying, though one hand clutched a paper bag. His clothes weren't nearly as fashionable as Sirius' but not as meager as Remus'. This boy was the picture of mediocrity.

"You wanna sit in here?" offered Remus.

Remus instantly felt out of line. He had invited someone to join their carriage-and without the consent of his possible new friends? Was he mad? If Remus kept this up, those boys would surely abandon him. Well, there were many more reasons for them to desert him. Remus would take overstepping his boundaries over them finding out his secret.

The boy hovered in the doorway, over contemplating the simple decision to sit with them on this two hour ride.

"Listen, mate, don't linger in the doorway. Either sit with us or move on," sighed Sirius.

Though insensitive at times, James realized that Sirius had not offered the most generous of welcomes.

"We got room for one more. Come in and introduce yourself," James offered with a warm smile.

The boy entered and took a seat beside James. His eyes flickered between the three boys surrounding him.

"I'm Peter Pettigrew," he murmured, smiling nervously.

"I'm James Potter, that's Remus Lupin and that is Sirius Black."

"Thank you for inviting me to sit with you all. I really appreciate that. I was having difficulty finding a carriage to sit at."

"You don't say," muttered Sirius with a snigger.

James knew after only ten minutes exactly who all these people were. Not just _who_ they were, but who they _really_ were.

There was Sirius Black, the regal, brooding, aristocratic pure-blood with a sarcastic sense of humor and handsome smile.

There was Remus Lupin, the introverted, kind, intellectual young man with a sharp wit and the ability to summon fire into his palm with a snap of his fingers.

Then there was Peter Pettigrew, an insecure, nervous, eager boy who seemed to always be on edge with a talent for striving to please.

To James, it seemed like the four of them were going to be the best of friends. Best friends who would no doubt get into trouble and mischief making for all of their years at Hogwarts.

He had no idea.


	2. Chapter 2

*HERE'S THE SECOND CHAPTER! I HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOY! STILL TRYING TO BE VERY CANON! I STUDIED POTTERMORE FOR HOURS AND TOOK THREE PAGES OF NOTES LIKE A COMPLETE PSYCHO. LOL. I HOPE YOU ENJOY IT! IF YOU DIDN'T NOTICE, I PUT IN ACTUALLY DIALOGUE FROM POTTERMORE .COM! SORRY, JUST WANTED TO BRAG!*

CHAPTER TWO

SORTING…SORTING…SORTED!

SIRIUS, JAMES, PETER AND REMUS SEEMED TO STICK TOGETHER FROM THE DISEMBARKING OF THE HOGWARTS EXPRESS, TO THEIR RIDE TO THE CASTLE IN THE BOATS, ALL THE WAY TO AWAITING THEIR NAMES BEING CALLED WITH THE SORTING HAT.

"Sirius Black!" called Professor McGonagall.

Sirius shouldered his way through the crowd, up the stairs of the small platform and took a seat on the stool. Professor McGonagall placed the hat on Sirius' head and they all awaited its verdict with bated breath.

' _Another Black… Well, I know where you lot usually go… Then again…you seem to be different… A bright mind overcomes your ability to be cunning...and you're very brave, aren't you? You seem to be beyond the prejudices of your family... You have a secret desire to be the opposite of them… Not bright enough to be a Ravenclaw… Not soft spoken enough to be a Hufflepuff… Not shrewd enough to be a Slytherin… Your valor surpasses all of those…'_

"GRYFFINDOR!" the Hat finally settled with.

Sirius fought off the urge for his jaw to drop. Gryffindor? Him? A family filled to the brim with Slytherins and him? A Gryffindor. A strange part of him felt distinctly pleased. Very pleased to be unlike his family with their pure –blood mania. In Gryffindor he wouldn't have to play the part of the aristocratic pure-blood Black. He could be Sirius Black. A courageous and confident Gryffindor. Yes, he was pleased.

Frankly, he couldn't wait for the Howler from his mother shrieking her disappointment with him.

Sirius walked past James, high-fiving him as he made his way to the Gryffindor table.

"Lily Evans!"

James' stomach flipped as the red haired girl walked past him. She wore a wary smile on her face as she hopped onto the stool. McGonagall lowered the Hat onto her head as Lily offered her a grateful grin. Even McGonagall couldn't help but smile back.

' _Miss Lily Evans… I'm astounded by the bravery in you… Loyal as well… Very, very loyal… You've never betrayed anyone have you? Not even your sister… You still care greatly for her… That is true kindness… Kindness…You'd do well in Hufflepuff… Then again, it'd be a shame to waste such a brilliant mind… Ravenclaw, perhaps? Not Slytherin…you are in no way ambitious enough to be a Slytherin…not willing to do anything to get your way… You wouldn't harm a soul… As I said before, you have an astounding amount of bravery and devotion to your friends… Yes, there's no doubt about it at all…'_

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Lily grinned brightly and slid, lithely off the stool. McGonagall removed the hat and gestured for her to be on her way.

As she walked through the crowd of first years, her eyes met James'. He smiled at her with a type of assuming admiration. How could she not like him now? They'd surely be in the same house. They'd have to spend time together now. That was, if he was sorted into Gryffindor.

Lily's hand brushed his as she walked past him. He couldn't help but smile brightly.

More names were called, Remus' palms sweating as his name made its way up the list.

"Remus Lupin!" Professor McGonagall yelled.

James looked to his right to see Remus turn even paler than before. James patted his shoulder gently.

"Get on up there, Fire Fingers," he whispered.

The corner of Remus' mouth hitched up in a smile and he began his way up to the stool where his fate would be decided.

Cautiously, he settled his frail frame onto the stool, clutching its underside until his knuckles turned white.

' _Remus Lupin… Every bit as bright as your father… Every bit as courageous too… So much fretting going on in that head… Is it because of your secret? Yes, that's right…I know every thought happening in your head… Your kind heart that makes you so open to helping others and looking after them… You know how to get your way, Remus…you know how wrong it is to use your powers of persuasion to your advantage… My though, aren't you brave…little werewolf… Brave for suffering, brave for enduring, brave for hiding in plain sight… No question about it…'_

"GRYFFINDOR!"

A sigh of relief made its way out of Remus. Remus had assumed he would end up in Slytherin what with him being a dark and evil creature of the night. No, though. Much like his father, he was a Gryffindor. He found himself elated that his bravery outweighed everything else. His father had told him 'fear is what propels the best of us to be brave.' The Sorting Hat had just confirmed this was true.

Remus couldn't help but smile at James as he made his way to an empty seat beside Sirius.

More names were called, James growing increasingly eager for his own.

"Peter Pettigrew!"

Peter stood frozen next to James.

"Peter, she called your name…" murmured James elbowing Peter.

' _Why is he always so anxious?'_ James though, irritated.

"Peter Pettigrew?" McGonagall called again in a disorderly and frustrated tone.

"Peter, for Merlin's sake!" James hissed.

Peter made his way to the platform with a blank stare. James looked over his shoulder at Sirius who was shaking his head, Remus staring with a brow cocked as Peter took slow steps to the front.

McGonagall just barely resisted rolling her eyes.

He finally made his way to the stool and clambered on, twiddling his fingers in his lap anxiously. You could see him tremble as the Hat was placed on his head.

"Put me with those boys… Those boys I met on the train…" whispered Peter, just loud enough for the Hat to hear.

' _Peter Pettigrew… This is a hard choice indeed… It is indeed brave of you to ask for my service in placing you in a house where you may or may not be fit to serve in… That makes you a good friend…loyal….but also dependent on others… A wizard who believes in teamwork… That makes a good Hufflepuff… However, this loyalty wavers…you're willing to do whatever it takes… You seem like a Slytherin… Not a Ravenclaw… No, you're not nearly confident enough in your intelligence to be one of their sort… Since it is so difficult to sort you…I suppose I'll take your choice into account…'_

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Peter showed no sign of relief at the Sorting Hat's conclusion. He scrambled off of the stool and walked past James, excited to make his way to sit with Sirius and Remus.

Peter agreed with the Sorting Hat. He probably was difficult to sort. He had never really fit in anywhere. Mostly, Peter just agreed with those around him, surviving on the approval of his peers. His mum had always called him 'special' and 'kind.' He'd assumed that if any house, he would be sorted into Hufflepuff. Peter had been told that was where all the kindhearted misfits went. Despite all of these characteristics, he had been placed in Gryffindor. Maybe he _was_ brave. Maybe he _was_ loyal. Or maybe it was just the Sorting Hat being kind to him, as most people were. Out of pity? Or was he truly as charismatic as his parents had led him to believe.

Pells, Pinkers, Pond and then…

"James Potter!"

With great enthusiasm, James shouldered through the crowd with hurried 'excuse me' s. He quickly sat atop the stool and beamed at McGonagall, chin up. McGonagall gave him a tight smile before placing the Hat upon his head.

Suddenly, James realized just how unsure he was of his house placement. Would he _really_ be in Gryffindor like his father? What if he were to be in Hufflepuff? Or Slytherin? Anything but Slytherin.

There was no guarantee in the end. He may or may not be in Gryffindor. If not Gryffindor, he would accept Ravenclaw. Albeit, not happily. There was not only the question of his desire to be in Gryffindor, but his craving to remain with his new friends.

' _James Potter… I haven't experienced a yearning so strong to be in Gryffindor in all my years… Why though? You certainly are brave… Loyal to a fault… All the makings of a great Gryffindor… Then again, you could bring these savory attributes to Slytherin and turn that house around… After all, you are a leader… A very strong leader… You're willing to follow though, if it's the right person… You value friendship above all else… That's a good Hufflepuff… You're clever…but you're brave more than anything else… Brave and loyal… You have those attributes more than anything… You're right, James Potter… There's only one place for you…'_

"GRYFFINDOR!"

James felt himself smile from ear to ear. He was worthy of Gryffindor, just as he and his father had suspected. James couldn't imagine being any happier than he was right now. Not only was he in the best house at Hogwarts, but he would be with his new friends. He could tell that they would be his best friends from now until the day he would die.

James walked to the long Gryffindor table and was delighted at the sight before him. On one side of the table sat Peter beside Remus. On the other sat Sirius…and Lily Evans…with an empty space between them. He couldn't help but feel as though destiny had reserved it for him. He slid in before them with ease and grinned at Lily.

"James Potter," he said, shaking her hand.

Lily laughed softly and nodded at him.

"Yes, we met on the train. Lily Evans, remember?"

Sirius snickered marginally, shaking his head. Remus' brows furrowed at James who had come off as smooth and charming and was now acting like a silly schoolboy.

"Ah, yes…" James recalled, flushing.

He ran his hands through his messy hair, ruffling it even more. Half in frustration at himself and half to make it look like he'd just hopped off his broom. Perhaps _that_ would impress Lily.

"Severus Snape!"

Severus quickly responded to McGonagall's call, ushering himself up to the platform.

"There's your friend," James said, attempting to seem welcoming to this Snape person.

He would be upset if Severus was placed in Gryffindor. Severus was definitely competition for the attention of the lovely Evans.

The Hat was placed onto Severus's head.

' _Severus Snape… what a brilliant mind you have… An exceptional amount of courage it would seem… You're not too keen to those who are boastful… Yet, you are quite prideful yourself… It's a delight to meet someone I can sort so quickly… I've already ruled out the option of Hufflepuff… Perhaps Ravenclaw with that keen mind… You_ _ **do**_ _value intelligence… Then again there's Gryffindor… You seem to be quite brave… No… You're a determined one. You'll do what's necessary… Congratulations, Severus Snape…'_

"SLYTHERIN!"

Everything within Snape seemed to collapse. He had wanted to be with Lily. He loved her…and now he was in a house so opposite her he feared that they would never speak again. There went Severus' one chance at friendship. How could that daft Hat place him in Slytherin?

' _I should have told it to put me in Gryffindor… Maybe it would have listened…'_ he thought giving Lily a fleeting glance.

She didn't meet his gaze though. She was far too busy talking to that Potter he had met on the train. That boastful, arrogant toe-rag. Severus decided at that moment that he hated James Potter.

*O*O*O*O*O*O*

* **HazelLance** , I am sorry to tell you Wendy won't be in this story. I know, I love her character. However, Wendy might make a cameo though she won't be nearly as integrated as in Remus' Origin. I'm still working on Remus' story though! I always appreciate your feedback!*


	3. Chapter 3

*AND SO I DELIVER CHAPTER THREE! ENJOY! I'VE BEEN THINKING AND THOUGH I WILL BE STICKING TO CANON AS MUCH AS POSSIBLE, I MAY DEVIATE. I FIND THAT IT TAKES ME LONGER TO PUBLISH WHEN I AM PAYING ATTENTION TO EVERY SINGLE DETAIL, PLUS IT KIND OF TAKES THE FUN OUT(AT LEAST FOR ME). REGARDLESS, THERE WON'T BE ANY O.C.S INTERGRATED AS MAIN PARTS OF THE STORY OR LARGE PLOT CHANGES. I RECOGNIZE THAT I GAVE UP ON THE WHOLE 'SUPER CANON' THING FAST, BUT I'M JUST TOO WORRIED THAT I'LL MAKE MISTAKES. ANYWAY, I WILL ANSWER ALL THE QUESTIONS FROM THE REVIEWS AT THE BOTTOM OF THE CHAPTER! THANKS FOR YOUR REVIEWS! ENJOY*

CHAPTER THREE

FLAMES, HOBBIES AND FAST FRIENDS

NOT LONG AFTER THE FEAST, THE STUDENTS WERE ESCORTED TO THEIR DORMITORIES.

Slytherins in the dungeons.

Ravenclaws to Ravenclaw Tower on the west of the castle.

Hufflepuffs to theirs beside the kitchen.

Gryffindors up to Gryffindor Tower on the seventh floor. A meager looking boy with large eyes and teeth that slightly resembled a chipmunk led the way up the stairs.

"Right, so I'm Frank Longbottom. Your head of house. You can come to me with any problem. I'm happy to help. Upon meeting the portrait of the Fat Lady on the seventh floor, you must give her the password to enter," he said arriving at the portrait.

In the portrait resided a large woman in a pink dress, a gold goblet in her hand. She took a generous sip and turned her eyes to the group of first years.

"The password, Mr. Longbottom?" she inquired.

"Ignis Leonis."

The Fat Lady nodded, indulging once more in her drink. The portrait swung open to reveal an entryway that resembled a hole.

"Welcome to Hogwarts, First Years," she said kindly.

It was everything James had expected and more.

The Common Room was circular and full of numerous, large, welcoming armchairs. A few dark mahogany tables scattered about surrounded by matching chairs were open for studying. There were a number of windows, one of which displayed almost the entirety of the grounds. One of the surrounding walls contained a fireplace that dominated its entire section. Scarlet tapestries littered the room with depictions of various witches, wizards and animals.

A few girls sat on the floor by the fireside, discussing their summers while a herd of boys lingered on the armchairs sharing snacks they had saved from the trolley.

None of the students senior to James seemed to notice any of the first years.

James was slightly disappointed at the lack of attention he was receiving, though Sirius didn't seem to mind much.

Remus relished their apparent invisibility. Nothing cheered him more than going unnoticed. He couldn't afford to be the center of attention what with his little secret.

Peter however, didn't even acknowledge their insignificant status. After all, he was always treated like this. A mere shadow amongst the people of society. A twig fallen from a large tree.

"First year boys are up the staircase to the left-first year girls, up the staircase to the right. No boys are permitted to be in the girls' dorms for any reason. Gentlemen, any attempt to go to the female dormitories will transform the stairs into a slide. Not the fun kind. Beware. There's a notice board by the door which displays any upcoming tryouts for clubs, lost items or groups to join. Any questions?" asked Frank, scanning the crowd of stunned eleven year olds.

"Superb. Your belongings are already in your dorms. Move them to accommodate your sleeping arrangements if you are displeased with their current location. Welcome to Hogwarts," grinned Frank as he splintered off from the group.

A few students who had yet to make friends were frozen or wandering about the Common Room aimlessly, staring at their feet. The few groups who had already become mates, walked up to their dorms. Probably excited to boast about their family's occupations, or discuss their hopes and expectations of Hogwarts.

"Let's go to the dorms and get beds together, yeah?" suggested Sirius.

The four exchanged glances to confirm that this was a mutual concurrence then headed up the stairs.

Two trios had already rearranged their trunks so they were side by side by side.

"Alright, let's snatch those four. Find your trunks and get one. Quick. Before someone else claims them," Sirius said walking about the room and searching for his luggage.

After about ten minutes, the boys had arranged their beds in the order of Remus, James, Sirius, Peter.

It was only seven-thirty and not a single student was remotely tired. Most of them were in the Common Room, however the four boys remained in the dormitory, all gathered on James' bed.

"So, Remus, why don't you show the boys what you can do with your hand," James said, waggling his brows at Remus.

Remus expressed a look of confusion before realizing what James had meant.

"Oh, right. This," Remus grinned.

Remus snapped the fingers of his right hand, a ball of fire appeared and danced in his palm. Peter's mouth hung wide open, about to hit the floor while Sirius nodded in approval.

"Wicked," remarked Sirius.

James leaned back on the head board, legs propped up with his elbows resting on his knees-a smug smile on his lips.

"How do you do that?" Peter gasped.

Remus' eyes remained on the fire in his hand, the other hand helping him sit upright with his long, lanky legs stretched out lazily on the floor. He shrugged, casually repeating the process of starting the fire and extinguishing it as he had on the train.

"Just been able to do it for years."

Peter finally shut his jaw and smiled, pleased that he found such good mates. He readjusted himself at the foot of James' bed so he sat on his knees. Part of him wished that he could do something so brilliant. Peter couldn't though. Despite what his mother had said time and time again, Peter knew he was nothing special. He didn't mind though. Peter would do what he always did. Find some great people to hang around with and coast off of their accomplishments. It didn't even make him unhappy to do so. Peter quite enjoyed the task of living vicariously through the endeavors of his friends.

"Wow, that's brilliant, Remus," Peter stated in a daze.

Remus shrugged before extinguishing the fire for a final time, a small smile on his lips.

"So Remus, outside that you can start a fire in your hand and that your father is a bad ass what else should we know about you?" Sirius asked leaning forward from the edge of his bed beside them.

Remus' jaw tightened momentarily, a look of anxiety flickered in his eyes. Before any suspicion could develop, he managed to look relaxed. James caught the expression of panic that had briefly appeared on Remus' face but chalked it up to nerves.

"There's really not much to know about me."

Sirius huffed, some of his dark hair lifting from his eyes.

"C'mon, Remus, there's gotta be something. Something you actually enjoy," he smirked.

Remus folded his arms and shifted on the edge of James' bed.

"Well, I like to read, write, listen to swing or jazz…sometimes I draw," tried Remus.

Sirius blanched loudly with a look of utter disgust on his face. James and Peter laughed.

"I thought I liked you," Sirius added, fake glowering at Remus.

Remus offered a sheepish smile.

"It only means that you'd be wise to cheat off of me in your classes, if you think about it."

Sirius beamed and pointed to him, a devilish look in his dark eyes.

"You've got a deal, Lupin."

"Yeah, Sirius is right. You asked for it," James snickered.

"I've no qualms," nodded Remus, laughing. "What about you, Sirius? Anything you want us to know?"

Sirius contemplated the question, all eyes on him.

"I am...a pure-blood and...am well versed in the art of pranking my cousins."

"How do you prank them? You can't use magic yet," asked James interestedly.

"Pretty much just Zonkos products. I hope to learn some decent spells that'll put them in their places after I'm allowed to use magic outside school," he replied proudly.

"Peter? What about you?" inquired James.

Peter looked up from his lap where he had been intently watching his fingers twiddle. His heart leapt happily as he noticed that all eyes were on him for once. Not only were they looking at Peter, but they were looking at him and waiting for him to talk about himself.

James raised his brows and half-smiled prompting Peter to say something.

 _'These stressful pauses seem to come easy to him,'_ thought James.

Sirius struggled not to roll his eyes realizing that everyone else seemed to accept Peter and so should he.

"Erm, I like to draw and erm...sometimes I prank too."

It was obvious to each of them that Peter was attempting desperately to fit in with the group. Remus' brows furrowed at Peter trying to appear interested rather than pitying. James smiled at Peter, a brow cocked in amusement at his desperate effort to please them all. Sirius didn't seem to take the bate. He merely studied Peter with a somewhat blank gaze.

"Your turn, James," Sirius said quickly changing the subject.

A silent sigh of relief seemed to sound between all four of them. Peter's awkward exchange of interests and who he was had been notably uncomfortable. Not to mention that James was quite ready to brag on himself.

"Quidditch. That's what I do. I play in my backyard, I go to all the matches and I've read Quidditch Through the Ages about ten times," he nodded promptly.

"Mmm, good read," said Remus pointedly.

"Wicked. I read the Quidditch section of The Prophet whenever my family isn't looking. I'm a Cannons fan through and through," Sirius stated.

Peter nodded eagerly, obviously impressed.

James smiled smugly. He could tell that he was already the leader of their small pack. James did not consider himself to be bossy, nor did he pride himself on his leadership skills-not that he lacked them. James Potter had an undying longing to be liked by those around him and from experience he knew that the only way to secure the affection of friends was to become the leader of the group. These boys, as far as he could tell at this point, were brilliant. He found himself caring now more than ever that people liked him. Yes, James loved to be surrounded by friends. That came as easy as breathing, he didn't even have to try. Something about his personality, though boastful and sometimes arrogant, attracted people.

He was warm and understanding with a smile that had been charming all witches since he was a baby. Not to mention, James had learned from his father how important it was to be a reliable confidante in friendships. James was notorious for being a good friend. From tossing about his parent's money to shower his friends with gifts, to always siding with them despite how wrong they might be, James Potter was a good friend. Perhaps that was why the position of leader always came so easy to him. He had never been more grateful for that talent than right now.

"Oi, Moony, set this on fire," Sirius grunted removing a spare bit of parchment from his pocket and extending it to him.

Remus cocked a brow as Peter observed with his eyes wide as saucers.

"Are you serious?" Remus laughed.

The corner of Sirius' mouth tipped higher and he nodded.

"Of course. I told you that on the train."

James, Remus and Peter all exchanged blank stares. Sirius watched them with an anticipatory grin. He groaned.

"Because my name is Sirius…which is pronounced like 'serious.' Oh, blimey! Do I need to spell it out for you?"

James burst out laughing followed by soft chuckles from Remus, Peter snickering silently. The frustrated expression melted off of Sirius' face and he too found himself laughing.

"You'll do well to laugh at that in the future, boys," Sirius smiled wickedly.

The laughter slowly ceased.

"But for real, Remus. Light the paper on fire," Sirius said waving the parchment at Remus.

James Potter smiled to himself as he watched the exchange between his new friends. Something within him offered a reassurance that they wouldn't leave his side. He couldn't help but be thankful.

O*O*O*O*O

 **.** : They're my favorite too! Unfortunately, I can't promise anything, but I hope to follow through up to graduation.

 **superpony55:** I'm glad to hear it! You should check out some of my other fanfictions. I'm a huge Lupin fan for my other Marauders fics focus on him. You may like them.

 **Hazel Lance:** You read my mind. I'm considering a gender swap Marauders fic where Severus would not be a foe. I've got an idea for the first prank that I'm still working on. Glad you enjoyed! I always love your feedback!

 **dembones:** The Sorting Hat dialogue is not mentioned on Pottermore, however I thought it would be a good way to introduce some of the character traits to those reading this who have seen the movies but not read books. I'm glad you liked it though!

Feedback is helpful and welcomed. Excuse any typos please. My laptop is old and performs dark magic upon my stories.


	4. Chapter 4

*Chapter Four, ladies and gents! It took me a while to decide where to begin with this one, but after much thought, I figured it out. *

CHAPTER FOUR

IT BEGINS

THE FIRST WEEK OF SCHOOL CONCLUDED AND ALREADY THE FOUR WERE LOADED WITH HOMEWORK. However, they took it in stride-what with Remus assuming the role of braniac in the group and helping them through. Though the mountain of homework slowly began to descend, James Potter's mind was far from at ease. Lily Evans had not been paying nearly enough attention to him lately. Not nearly. Instead she had only been able to focus Severus.

He paced in the grass beneath the tree where Remus sat chipping away at their homework. Sirius was off searching for an alleged passageway on the third floor with Peter. An opportunity that James would have jumped at if it weren't for his mind muddled with thoughts of Lily Evans.

"Mind you, James, I will complete your assignment but you have to copy it down onto your own parchment. I can't copy your handwriting," Remus said, not glancing up from the Potions text or the piece of parchment beside it.

"Right," James murmured ruffling his dark hair.

"Also, I'm more than happy to help, truly. However, I won't always complete you three's assignments. I'll always assist but I can't do all the work," he added pointedly.

"Sure."

Remus could sense some sort of awkward tension from the tone of James' voice. Slowly, he glanced up from their homework and looked at James, holding back an amused smirk.

"You look like a dragon in heat, James," Remus remarked.

"I'm just frustrated is all."

Remus placed the three scrolls of parchment that described the properties of Dittany within the Potion's textbook and set it aside. He looked up at the pacing James, his brows furrowed.

"Well, I promise I'll finish the work by tonight. You'll have plenty of time to copy it."

James waved his hand at Remus, eyes closed. He sighed and flopped down beside Remus, folding his arms with an indignant expression that could only be accomplished by a jealous eleven-year old.

"I'm not worried about the homework. It's Evans."

"Lily? What's she done?" asked Remus curiously.

James snorted with biting sarcasm and tossed his head back. Remus blinked, confused and awaited answer James' reply.

"She won't pay any attention to me. She's been all too busy with that stupid Slytherin ponce, Severus Snape," he griped through his teeth.

Remus frowned at his friend, unsure of what to say. Remus had never really been jealous outside of one particular element in his life. It made sense that James Potter was. He'd been at Hogwarts six days and already every Gryffindor first year girl was drooling over him. He'd more than impressed everyone during Brooms on Thursday and even the seventh years liked him. Lily Evans not liking him was definitely not something he had anticipated, especially after how charmed by him she had seemed at the feast. However, whenever he tried to engage in conversation with her, or eat lunch with her, their encounters were brief. She'd be polite and kind and then turn back to her good friend Severus.

James Potter wanted to be Lily Evans' number one priority.

"It's only been a week, James. She'll come round. Severus just needs to make some friends. Once he makes some friends then Lily will need to make some of her own. Next thing you know, you too are best mates."

"Ugh! That will take too long!" moaned James.

Remus blinked, confounded by his immaturity. Though the same age as James, Remus was never one to pout or whine when he couldn't have something. This behavior was foreign. James recognized the look of confusion on Remus' face and quickly adjusted his attitude to a look of simple irritation.

"Well, if you're that eager, you should do something to get her attention. You know? Impress her."

James' eyes lit up with an idea. A perfect idea. One that would satiate his hunger to get rid of Severus and both win Lily Evans' attention. He would have to enlist Sirius.

"Remus, pack up your things. We need to find Sirius immediately."

Remus' eyes darted from James who had leapt to his feet in one swift motion to his book and quill. He pointed at the text and homework and raised his brows at James.

"So, shall I just…just put a hold on the homework until tonight, then?"

James gave Remus a knowing look.

"Right. Got it," Remus nodded, shoving his belongings in his battered leather bag.

James snatched Remus by the wrist and yanked him to his feet starting to tow him towards the castle.

"What do we need Sirius for exactly?" Remus asked keeping James' pace.

A smug smile appeared on James' lips as a mischievous glint flickered in his eyes.

"Because Sirius Black is a self-proclaimed master of pranks. We must enlist him in the quest to win Evans' attention. Come along, Fire-Fingers!" James ordered as he eagerly headed towards the castle.

Remus hung his head maintaining James' long stride and released a long sigh.

"What have I done?" he muttered.

James laughed heartily and set out on the quest to find Sirius.

O*O*O*O*O

In the corner of the Common Room, Sirius and James discussed the details of their plan to prank Severus in hushed tones. Peter listened in with an enthusiastic look in his beady eyes. Remus continued to finish their homework trying to flush out any whisper of a plan to prank Severus. He was doing so to no avail.

"So, we have very little options what with our limited resources and restrictions on some spells."

"I don't care. Let's hear em'," James urged Sirius.

Sirius smiled, sitting cross legged across from James who mirrored his posture. Peter sat on his knees beside the two, ears perked up in excitement. Remus was outside their little circle by a foot or so, books sprawled out around him.

"Well, my best pranks usually derive from a certain nerve I could be hitting. Let's think of some things that may strike a foul chord with Snivellus," prompted Sirius.

James thought to himself for a mere second before coming up with a decent idea.

"Erm, he has greasy hair," James suggested.

"Good. Anything else?"

"He has an obvious fascination with Evans. A crush even."

"Very good, James. Continue."

The air was silent as James searched for more flaws outside of the fact that Lily paid more attention to Severus than him. Rather than coming up with any, Peter watched James ponder the possibilities fervently. Remus chuckled quietly, coming up with his own but not daring to breathe it. He didn't want to be in anyway associated with this foolish endeavor.

"You've got something, don't you?" Sirius asked as his eyes shifted to Remus.

Remus slowly looked up from their homework trying to feign innocence. He was unsuccessful.

"Course not," Remus replied, shaking his head.

Peter slowly grinned and looked at James whose eyes lit up.

"Remus, what is it? You've got to tell me! You're so smart. It's gotta be good," pleaded James.

Remus shook his head and went back to his work, though his internal comment had him snickering silently. James narrowed his eyes desperate to know what the smartest of his friends had discovered.

"Remus, I am begging you."

"It's pretty obvious, James. You'll sort it out yourself in moments. I'll have no part in this."

"Remus, if I'll figure it out in moments then what's the harm in telling me it?" droned James.

Sirius scooted closer to Remus and nudged him with his elbow once more rousing him from his concentration on his studies. Remus sighed in annoyance and looked at Sirius and James with a stern expression.

"If you want this homework done by Monday then you'd do well not to keep distracting me," he said tersely.

Sirius pouted at Remus reminding James of something a puppy would do to get scraps. Would it work? If so, this was another talent he would have to ask Sirius to access frequently. Sure enough, Remus sighed and surrendered.

"Alright, his nose. It's huge and hooked. How that wasn't the first thing you said I do not know, probably blinded by jealousy, but his nose is enormous. It's an abnormally large nose," Remus whispered rolling his eyes.

He turned back to his books and muttered something that sounded vaguely like 'absurd prats.'

Sirius smiled at James and pointed a finger at him.

"The nose. We're gonna play off of the nose. We have to draw attention to it and make it even more unattractive than it is."

"Like, enlarge it?" Peter interjected.

Sirius scoffed and cast Peter a ludicrous glance.

"No, you great lump. A Bat Bogey Hex."

James applauded Sirius and offered a nod of approval. He beamed at James satisfied and though not a fan of Peter, took pleasure in his admiring gaze.

"I love it. Simple. Perfect!" James grinned.

"Tomorrow in the courtyard?" clarified Sirius.

Remus shook his head causing James to ruffle his hair.

"Oh, lighten up, Remus! It'll be fun!"

Remus sighed and continued to do the homework ardently. Peter bobbed up and down, excited for their first endeavor as a group.

"How do I help?" Peter asked meekly.

Sirius rubbed the back of his neck, trying to appear more civil towards him rather than annoyed. Sirius knew his feelings of annoyance were not well placed. He just didn't like him. James, however, reveled in Peter's approbation and admired his willingness. He had no problem including him, no matter how insignificant the task.

"You can keep watch for professors, Peter," James tried.

Peter nodded with a smirk and continued to bounce up and down excitedly.

Tomorrow the four boys would start their long journey as the most talented mischief makers ever to attend Hogwarts.

O*O*O*O*O

Peter had assumed his position in the courtyard corridor, eyes peeled for professors (though an appearance by one was doubtful seeing as a staff meeting was being held in the Great Hall). Remus had refused to attend and remained in the library pretending to finish the homework he had already completed last night. Lily and Severus were in their now 'usual' spot by the fountain.

"If it isn't the very lovely Evans!" James called walking into the courtyard.

Lily stopped midsentence of the conversation she seemed to be having with Severus but maintained her charming smile.

"Hello. James," she said.

Severus looked at James with his cold and speculating gaze causing him to instantly feel inferior. This angered James only propelling his longing to prank Severus and take Lily's eyes off of him.

"How are you, Severus?" asked James with just a hint of contempt in his voice.

Snape shrugged, refusing to answer verbally.

"We're doing well, James. How are you?"

"Just brilliant, Evans. Snivellus, it-"

"Severus."

"What?"

"You said Snivellus. My name is Severus, which I know that you know since you called me it only seconds ago," drawled Snape.

James folded his arms, looking at Severus as though he was sizing him up. Severus met his gaze, eyes narrowing. Lily continued to smile, completely oblivious to the silent cock fight taking place before him.

"Well, what I was going to say was that you look unwell. Like you may even have a cold," James said with mock concerned.

Lily looked at her friend with alarm raising the back of her hand to his forehead.

"Severus, are you sick?" she asked in a maternal tone.

Snape gently swatted her hand away and looked at James laboriously.

"I'm fine, Lily," drawled Snape.

James offered an innocent smile and took a step closer, wand extended.

"Let me check."

"Oh, for Merlin's sake…" he grumbled.

Sirius observed from the west corridor of the courtyard, a dark grin on his face. The moment was nearing.

Lily watched, befuddled as James observed Severus closely, prodding him gently with his wand. Severus decided to humor him, rolling his eyes as James made his way from the buttons of Snape's shirt to his neck.

"James, what are y-"

"Alright, Potter. You've had your fun," snapped Snape turning his head.

Then, James muttered the hex he had been taught by Sirius last night and Snape sneezed violently. James jumped back as Severus' nose bulged slightly and he continued to sneeze. Lily stared, jaw hanging open. Numerous bats made their way out of Snape's large nostrils. The entire courtyard was filled with gasps as Severus spun in violent circles sneezing out flying rodents.

Sirius leapt inside the courtyard wearing a triumphant smile. He raised his hand for James to smack in victory, which James obliged with no reservations. Lily jumped up from her seat and chased after Snape with her eyes wide in distress. She tried to grab him and console him but couldn't manage to catch him.

After a large amount of laughter, Severus finally settled down, trembling and hunched over. The whole courtyard rang with laughter as Lily wrapped her arms around Severus.

"Are you alright?" she asked.

Snape nodded, unable to speak. James and Sirius laughed harder than anyone else, Peter watched in the back with loving veneration in his eyes. James awaited Lily's praises but what came next was unexpected and disappointing. Her once sparkling green eyes raged with vehemence. James and Sirius instantly felt their smiles dissolve.

"James Potter, is this your doing?" Lily asked angrily.

"Yes," he replied in a small voice.

She helped Severus sit then marched over to James, the students in the courtyard had ceased laughing and were now enjoying the interaction between James and Lily.

"Why would you do such a thing to poor Sev? He did nothing to you! What reason could you possibly have?" cried Lily, hands on her hips.

Sirius looked from James to Lily then back again.

"To-to-to get your attention of course," James uttered with a nervous laugh.

Lily shoved him back and returned to Severus' side fuming at Sirius and James.

"Listen now, James Potter, you'd do well to leave Severus alone or you will never have my attention ever again. Do you understand?" she spat.

James forced himself to scoff at her words trying to appear unaffected. His heart was sinking at how his plan had failed but he knew that he had to maintain his nonchalant façade. He smirked at her and forced out a dark chuckle, Sirius matched his cocky demeanor.

"Oh, Evans, I'll always have your attention. C'mon, Sirius," James said with a sharp laugh.

Then he turned on his heel and strutted off with Sirius in tow. He had his fists balled at his sides in fury and his eyes were in slits. Sirius shoved his hands in the pockets of his slacks and followed James inside the castle, Peter trailing behind nervously.

"Sorry, mate. It got her attention though," Sirius tried.

"I gotta get her to like me," James said in a low voice.

Sirius patted his friend on the back reassuringly.

"So you shall, my friend. So you shall."

Peter, James and Sirius all headed up towards to the grand staircase. James didn't know Remus well, but each of the awaited a firm 'I told you so,' from him.

Well, at least their homework was done.

O*O*O*O*O

Two in one day? Either I am a hard worker…or I was on a nine hour long bus ride with nothing to do… Um… Okay, it's the latter.


	5. Chapter 5

*After a long wait, I present Chapter Five!*

CHAPTER FIVE

MARAUD AGAIN

James sat on the edge of his bed, staring at his feet dejectedly. Lily's reaction to his 'harmless' prank on Severus had most certainly backfired. However, Sirius was having an entirely different reaction as he told Remus the whole story. His smile was so big it could have split his face and his laughter was so strong he could barely speak. Peter nodded eagerly while Sirius replayed the scene as Remus sat on the floor surrounded by books and listened intently, brows furrowed in slight distress.

"It was a total success!" Sirius laughed falling back on his bed.

Remus rubbed the back of his neck and glanced at James who continued to stare into the distance somberly. He looked back to Sirius whose knees were all that were visible from his long frame lying horizontally on the bed. Though Remus couldn't see Sirius' face he had a distinct vision of it in his mind. Grinning most likely and his dark eyes sparkling with the adrenaline of a 'job well done.'

"Couldn't have done it without you, Remus," sighed Sirius dreamily.

Remus frowned and studied the letters on the pages of his book, though not reading.

"This feels..."

"Brilliant?" Sirius tried, attempting to finish Remus' sentence.

Remus shook his head slowly, then look back to see Sirius sitting upright with a brow cocked.

"No. Bad..."

Sirius guffawed.

"Are you mental? It went perfectly!"

"Apparently not, Sirius. Look at James. The plan didn't work. Lily was not impressed, angry if anything. Severus was most likely humiliated and I feel terrible for playing a part in his demise."

"Demise is a strong word, Remus. Embarrassment would be better. Besides, it was your idea!" Sirius said with a flippant wave of his hand.

Remus exhaled and shook his head while Peter's eyes flickered between his three friends. Panicking as though he had to choose sides with his mother or father.

Remus was being rational, kind and remorseful. Mature and repenting for his mean deed. Surely he was right.

Then again, Sirius was living in the moment and surviving the consequences of a burdened spirit without contrite. Sirius was most definitely, the best choice if he wanted to prove himself.

Remus already treated Peter kindly, and though Sirius' treatment of Peter had improved it was still not friendly. Maybe this was his chance to finally get Sirius to like him. Choose his side in this argument. Surely, Remus wouldn't stop liking Peter if he sided with Sirius. He was far too sensible for that.

"It was your idea, Remus," chimed Peter.

"Thank you!" commended Sirius, nodding to Peter gratefully.

Peter felt his insides swell. Sirius liked him. Well, at least a little more than before. A small smile appeared on his face.

"I don't _delight_ in the fact that it was my idea! In fact, I'm...I'm..."

 _'Just trying to prove myself...'_ thought Remus, trying not to show his fear of losing his new friend.

"Just what, Remus? Not enjoying the fact that you came up with a bloody brilliant prank and that it was a huge success!" Sirius laughed.

Remus frowned again and shut one of the books scattered around him.

"I'm just disappointed in myself for contributing to this...rather reckless act."

"Why do you always talk like a Professor, Remus?" Sirius scoffed.

"One of us needs to be the mature one," muttered Remus. "That being said I won't participate in any more of you foolishly, vindictive endeavors..."

 _'And now they'll send me off. Say I'm not worthy of them and make me switch beds with Peter. Oh, well. Friendship was nice while it lasted...'_

Remus turned his eyes downward, reading

"Alright, fine, you great ponce. You'll be missing out though," sighed Sirius laying back down.

A sort of levity filled Remus' heart. That was it? The reprimanding was a simple 'you'll be missing out?' Remus felt the corner of his mouth tug up as he continued the homework.

A loud groan sounded and Remus, Peter and Sirius all looked to James who was slowly running his hands down his face.

"James, it wasn't that bad. She'll get over it," sighed Sirius.

"Sod off," James moaned collapsing vertically on his bed.

The next day, Lily didn't even look James' way. Severus did however. When they passed one another in the corridors he would peek up through his inky strands of hair and flash a satisfied smirk. It took everything in James not to launch himself at Severus and punch him right in his giant, hooked nose. However, Sirius managed to help cease Snape's smug glances by casting what he referred to as 'The Black Glare' at him. A seething sort of look in his eyes that somehow mocked and threatened its victim.

Peter found this hilarious, though when his opinion was sought on the matter he would shrink away and agree with Sirius and James on whatever they said. He may have even agreed with Remus, who was completely opposed to all conflicts, but Remus didn't want to further discuss the matter. The way Remus saw it was that they were simply getting comeuppance for their misdeeds through James' isolation from Lily. James and Sirius did not see it that way. They were already planning more pranks. Vengeful ones mainly.

Their knowledge of spells were limited so they found themselves at a loss for anything too grand, though Remus had imagined some fairly brilliant ones on his own. He wouldn't dare voice them though. Not after last time. Just because he was a monster one night a month didn't mean that he had to be every single day by bullying another student simply for the meaningless attention of a first year's unrequited love. Still, that first year was a good friend, so part of him felt guilty for not helping. Regardless, the right thing to do was it on the sidelines even if it meant putting their friendship in jeopardy.

Oddly enough, Sirius and James didn't seem to care. Maybe it was because Remus was helping them with schoolwork. Remus wasn't quite sure.

The simple fact was that James and Sirius loved his company. His sarcastic comments, wise words and aptitude for laughing at Sirius' jokes made him a perfect friend.

After about a week of Evans' shunning him, James picked himself up and resolved that he would just have to wait until this had blown over to confront her again. Sirius had come to the blunt conclusion that Lily was an arrogant brat with no sense of humor, who had no idea what she was missing out on. That was just the protective friend in him though. If anything, he rather liked Lily. She reminded Sirius of himself. Trying to secede from a family whose beliefs and opinions were flawed and become something better.

Word had gotten out fast that Lily Evans was a mudblood. However, that was only because of how impressive she was. No one could understand how a mudblood could be so well-versed in the wizarding ways. A witch like that was very rare. Perhaps that also played in James Potter's fascination with her. How she was not only pretty, fiery and kind but also rare.

"Well, I'm sorry, Remus. I wish you could stay," James frowned as he watched Remus stuff some clothes into a canvas bag.

"Yeah, well, my mum is pretty sick. I'll have to leave pretty often if I want to see her. We dunno how much time she has left, you know?" Remus murmured, not looking up.

James continued to lean against the post of his bed, observing how the belongings Remus was packing were scattered. The items did not make sense. Things you wouldn't normally pack if you were going back home for a day or two. Like a change of clothes but not toothbrush or shoes.

' _Remus is pretty picky about his clothes, I s'pose…'_ James thought.

"So you're gonna apparate from Dumbledore's office?" he asked.

"Erm, yes."

Beads of sweat seemed to fall down his forehead and his hands trembled as he pulled the drawstrings on the bag tight, fastening it so the top of the bag was cinched shut. James noticed but chalked it up to nerves about his mother.

"Well, lemme walk with you-"

"No," snapped Remus.

James raised his brows, surprised at Remus' reaction. For the past week, their most stoic and quiet friend had seemed quite angry. He snapped often and wanted to be alone frequently, claiming that he felt sick.

"Sorry. I'm just nervous…about seeing her I s'pose. Erm, don't tell anyone outside of Sirius and Peter that I'm going."

"Okay. Why?" James asked curiously.

"Erm…because Dumbledore told me not to tell anyone. He doesn't want other students thinking that I getting special treatment, you know?" replied Remus.

Finally, Remus slung the bag over his shoulder and met James' worried gaze. He tried not to seem concerned but Remus' attitude was very odd. Then he realized that nerves about his ill mother couldn't be the only thing bothering him. He was mad.

"Listen, I'm sorry we keeping bothering you about the pranks. You're just smart and really funny. It makes you uncomfortable so don't worry. I'll make sure me and Sirius never ask again. It-"

"No, no, no, James. It's really quite alright. Forgive me, I just feel pretty sick and then I'm nervous about seeing my mum. I dunno how much-erm-worse she's gotten."

James offered a sympathetic smile and embraced his friend.

"You'll be back Monday, then?"

"Yeah, Monday."

"Well, if you ever have to leave on a school day I'll take notes for you. I dunno how legible they will be but anything I can do to help," James added with a small laugh.

A small smile appeared on Remus' lips. Part of the raging fire of anxiety within seemed to cool when James made that joke. It was a reminder that he had friends.

"See you, James. Tell Sirius and Peter I'm sorry that I couldn't wait for them to get back from dinner," Remus grinned leaving.

"Alright, bye, mate!" James called.

As Remus walked off he couldn't help but beam. Sure it wasn't necessarily a good night, but knowing that he had friends now…helped. Maybe, just maybe, with the help of James, Sirius and Peter, he could get by.

*O*O*O*O*O*O*

"When will he be back?" asked Sirius, changing into his pajamas.

"Monday he said."

James slipped into his bed, Peter mirroring him but instantly falling asleep. He seemed to have a knack for that. Students were still getting undressed and talking as they prepared for bed but Peter seemed to have some off-switch he could access whenever he wanted to sleep…or maybe he didn't and preferred to pretend to sleep so he could listen to conversations he wouldn't otherwise hear.

"Too bad. I was gonna show him that tree Dumbledore had planted. Davy went up there this afternoon and tried to touch the base of it, he nearly lost his arm! Now everyone is trying to see how close they can get without it smashing them," Sirius grinned.

James cocked a brow.

"That sounds reckless."

"You sound like Remus."

They both laughed as they settled in. James was laying on his side so to see Sirius who was sprawled out on his back.

"I bet I could do it," remarked Sirius nonchalantly.

"Well, me too!" added James.

Sirius looked at him out of the corner of his eye, smiling slightly.

"Now you sound like Peter."

James ruffled his already messy hair and snorted back laughter, grateful Peter was sleeping. He would be lying if he said that he felt as close to Peter as he did Sirius and Remus. It wasn't a mystery why though. Sirius and Remus always had opinions whereas Peter just seemed to agree with everything. It made him like wallpaper rather than a portrait. Something just there rather than placed for a reason. However, his company was welcomed. It wasn't a burden and to have a support system for him and Sirius was much needed during Remus' lectures as to why they shouldn't cheat or speak poorly of Severus.

"Was she upset when I left supper early tonight?" James mumbled.

Sirius sighed contemplatively. He liked helping James with Lily. It was almost entertaining and having Lily upset or happy was always a laugh. Either James was pleased or she was on an amusing rant. A win, win for him.

"She watched you leave, if that's what you mean. The rest of the time she was chatting with Alice about Potions or something," Sirius replied dismissively.

"Good enough for me. We'll get there."

Sirius smiled at his friend's hopefulness. It was not in vain. There was definitely something larger between Lily and James than a childish feud or pointless, adolescent romance. Sirius could tell that Lily and James were just supposed to meet and be something more. Whether it be friends for life, lovers or even husband and wife.

"I've told you once and I'll tell you a million times, James. You most certainly will."

James beamed, face flushing. The lights in the dorm dimmed signaling that it was almost time for bed. Sirius turned his head to look at James and flashed him his devilish grin.

"Till tomorrow when we maraud again," he winked.

James smiled and nodded, rolling over.

"Till we maraud again."

*Sorry for the wait. I was way into one of my other stories and was having trouble finding a muse for this one!*

 **Superpony55-** thank you so much! Also, that's a plot twist. Lily is actually a man. JK

 **Hazel Lance:** bear in mind that the Marauders didn't start out as epic pranksters. They had to work their way up. First years don't know many spells and aren't very talented in casting complicated ones making all of my brilliant prank ideas fall flat. I felt that the Bat Bogey hex was juvenile and reflected an eleven year old prank. Don't forget, Remus is desperate to prove himself at this point. He's never had friends and doesn't know much about how to keep them. He's never done a prank before and though hesitant he's not sure how it will feel. I decided Remus should mildly participate in the first one so he could see that not only he never wanted to prank again but also so he could witness how good James and Sirius really were that they wouldn't abandon him for having principles. Thanks for being such a dedicated reader!

 **. -** I'm going to try and go to their seventh year, but I can't promise each year will be incredibly lengthy. I'll probably spend less time on some years than others. I have another fic featuring Remus Lupin's Hogwarts experience in my other stories called 'The Young Life of Werewolf Remus Lupin.' It's my most popular and even won an award on an RPG site! You'll probably enjoy it.

 **Please ignore any typos involving Remus' name. My computer is being a dick and autocorrecting Remus' name left and right. Seriously, I'll type 'Remus' and it'll change it to 'Moony' or 'Little werewolf' or 'Professor' or 'Lupin.' It's so aggravating but it's an error I'm trying to fix.**

 **Also, I am currently in the process of writing a Marauders gender bender. Is that something you would all be interested in reading? If so, just let me know! I'd love to hear what you all would like to see in it!**


End file.
